


Morning After

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain POV, set between ch1 pgs 45-46, right before Cain leaves for Bering's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Cain woke up with his nose against the back of Abel’s neck, cock half hard and nestled against the little navigator’s tight round ass. He pulled his hand out from where he’d slept with it tucked under Abel’s chest. 

Abel scooted back against him. Turned his sleeping face into the pillow so Cain could see all the purple marks he’d put on that creamy skin last night. Pressed his ass back into Cain’s hips like he was begging for it even in his sleep. Cain ran a hand down his navigator’s thigh.

Fuck that, he had shit to do today. Cain rolled out of bed, flicking the thin blanket off both of them. He stretched out his back, watching the little navigator’s back hunch in the cool room, thinking for half a second about waking Abel up just to see him peek over his shoulder again.

 _You have to be gentle._ Tch. He’d been gentle enough, and the little princess had loved it. Cain couldn’t decide if he was pleased or over-fucking-joyed that Bering had handed him a slutty virgin. Who knew? His other navigators had gotten their first pansy, hand-holding, sweet and gentle fuck from some other navi in academy, but here was Abel, sweet virgin ass handed to him and begging for it. 

Easiest mission ever. Sir yes sir. Easiest navigator ever. 

Cain pulled on his uniform, kicking Abel’s discarded flight suit out of the way as he looked for his boots. The punch had surprised him, but that just made things more interesting, maybe keep this one from getting boring so fast. He sat on the bed to pull on his boots, jostling Abel a little. 

Not that there had been any risk of Abel landing the punch. They didn’t teach navigators that shit and they were uppity enough as it was, thinking they were so much better. Didn’t matter, they all got the smugness fucked out of them eventually and Cain was looking forward to finding all of Abel’s bad habits and breaking them. See if the little blond threw a punch next time after he’d already asked for it. 

He stood to leave, glancing down at Abel with a smirk. _No biting next time._ Right, princess. Next time. 

Abel shivered a little and curled tighter on the bed. Tch. Navigators were so soft, so weak. Cain flicked the blanket back over Abel and left.


End file.
